¡Las Chibi Aventuras!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: -¡Chemaaaaaaa! -Se lanzó sobre el moreno, dándole pequeños golpecitos que no lastimaban a nadie, ante la expectante mirada de los dos norteamericanos restantes.- ¡No tuve party! ¡Octava Aventura! Una felicitación especial a Ritchie, ¡Wellington no te olvida!
1. ¡El circo está en el pueblo!

_**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**_

**Hetalia**, marcas, sucesos, la imagen, entre otras cosas, no me pertenecen, ni gano puntos con el grupo conformado por dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo con pastelillos, yaoi y gatitos lindos. Se le ofrece una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

Y como estamos en la marcha, seguimos entre pasos y saltos, y a veces una que otra cojeada, pero aquí estamos. ¡Les traemos las chibi aventuras! Si los pequeños Alfred, Matthew y Chema les parecen simpáticos, y les agrada ver su interacción con sus tutores Arthur, Francis y Antonio, esta serie de 10 oneshot's inconexos son lo que estaban buscando ;3

Así que no digamos más, y vamos por la primera aventura.

* * *

**_¡Las Chibi Aventuras!_**

_Primera Aventura: ¡El circo está en el puebl_o!

Lo más agradable de tener un día de descanso, era la posibilidad de disfrutar un buen libro, con una humeante taza de té, mientras Alfred se distraía incansablemente con una inmensa cantidad de bloques de construcción. Se acomodó en su sillón favorito, dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo la ventaja que le ofrecía ese día soleado de primavera, cuando notó el barullo que hacían los vecinos, quienes parecían aterrados y hacían un gran escándalo cerrando puertas y ventanas.

-What the...? -Se preguntó el inglés, percatándose de que, salvo por el ruido que hacía Alfred, toda la zona empezaba a quedarse en un silencio repentino.

-Oh my God! -Gritó el pequeño rubio de ojos azules.- Arthur! Arhur! The circus! ¡Vino el circo!

Llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba su tutor, jalando con insistencia sus pantalones para tener su atención.

-Arthur, Arthur, quiero ir al circo y comer cotton candy and popcorn!

-Calm down, Alfred. Si el circo estuviera aquí, había mucho ruido y publicidad.

-But they are here! ¡Incluso tienen un tigre!

El pequeño jaloneó con más fuerza al británico, quien comprendió que tenía que ver, con sus propios ojos, lo que trataba de decirle Alfred, por lo que se acercó a la ventana del recibidor, dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-I don't see... -De repente, su semblante se ensombreció cuando, al asomarse hacía afuera, descubrió al tigre del que hablaba su pupilo. Un enorme tigre de bengala que se acercaba con paso rápido hacia él.- **_WHAT THE_ _*MYU*_!?**

Cerró la ventana lo más rápido que pudo, evitando por poco un zarpazo que le hubiera dejado algo más que una dolorosa marca. Sin quedarse a presenciar si el enorme felino lograba meterse y acabar con sus vidas, Arthur acudió al teléfono para pedir ayuda, encontrando que Alfred llamaba a sus amigos.

-Really! They have a big tiger! No Joseph, tiger no tire...

-Alfred, ¡este no es el momento! -El rubio de abundantes cejas terminó la llamada y se dispuso a pedir ayuda, a pesar de que el sonido producido por un helicóptero se percibía cada vez más cerca.- 911? It's an emergency. A real emergency! ¡Hay un tigre suelto en la calle! ¡Por supuesto que no estoy ebrio! No... Discúlpeme por favor, pero es verdad, hay un tigre, casi me mata y mi pupilo está por abrir la puerta... _**BLOODY HELL!**_

Y botando el auricular, el inglés corrió para evitar que Alfred, quien llevara un montón de hamburguesas en brazos, le abriera la puerta al feroz animal...

-He must be hungry! Tanto, que sus tripas se oyen cuando maulla.

-_**NOOOOOOOOOO!**_ -De puro milagro, Arthur logró adelantarse al pequeño americano, pero por desgracia, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el tigre se acercara a la puerta, y en señal de represalia, mordía el marco con furia, rugiendo y empleando su fuerza para abrirse paso dentro de la vivienda.- _**HELP! POLICE!**_

_**-**_Here, Rocky, have a burguer. -Alfred, en su inocencia, trató de acercarse al furibundo animal, más su tutor se lo impidió.- Creo que tiene hambre.

-_**OF COURSE HE IS! ¡PERO NO QUIERO QUE NOS VUELVA SU ALMUERZO! HELP!**_

Para fortuna del Kirkland, varias patrullas de policía y control de animales, así como la prensa, arribaron con rapidez, inmovilizando al felino con un par de dardos tranquilizantes, los que hicieron efecto en pocos minutos.

-Thank God... -Exhaló casi desfallecido, mientras el efecto del miedo y la adrenalina abandonaban con rapidez su cuerpo.- Why you take so long!? ¡Esa cosa casi nos come!

Y en la tarde, en la casa del francés...

-Seriously! -Alfred le contaba a Matthew y a Chema la aventura.- Y después la policía de animales se llevó a Rocky, por que no tenía permiso de salirse de su casa.

-¿Quién es Rocky?

Los adultos, por su parte, trataban de calmar al rubio de abundantes cejas.

-Afortunadamente ya pasó, e incluso salieron en el noticiero de la tarde. No puedo esperar a comprar el periódico mañana.

-Just... Shut up, Antonio.

**FIN** _de esta chibi aventura._

* * *

Pero como no quiero ser gacha, he aquí un pequeño extra, ¡disfrútenlo!

Esa noche, en el noticiero...

-Buenas noches, soy su corresponsal, Kiku Honda, con las noticias más impactantes del momento. Un tigre escapó esta mañana del zoológico local, sembrando el caos a su paso, y aterrorizando una pequeña comunidad cercana. Nuestro corresponsal aéreo, Heracles Karpusi, nos tiene los detalles.

La imagen saltó del set de noticias a una toma con los tripulantes de un helicóptero, enfocando tanto la escena de caos como al conductor encargado de compartir la noticia.

-_"Kiku, me encuentro sobrevolando la pequeña comunidad W, cuyas calles se han vaciado debido a la presencia del tigre fugitivo, quien en estos momentos está siendo controlado por los cuerpos de Control de Animales ya que intentó traspasar la seguridad de una vivienda. Un grupo de paramédicos se acercan a la casa para asegurarse que sus ocupantes no presenten traumas o heridas de gravedad, pero... Puede que sea mi imaginación, pero un hombre viene corriendo hacia la unidad médica, y parece agredir... No, intenta abrazar al dueño de la residencia. Vemos como los elementos de la policía tratan, inútilmente, de ponerlo bajo control. Te daré más detalles tan pronto aterricemos."_

La imagen regresó al set.

-Muchas gracias por compartir la información, es bueno saber que todo está bajo control y que los elementos de la fuerza policíaca cumplen con su deber defendiendo a la ciudadanía. A continuación, el reporte del clima por nuestro compañero, Emil Steilsson, tras el corte comercial.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Qué dicen? ¿Dejamos al Chato como niñero de los Chibi's?_


	2. Lost in the mall

**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**

**Hetalia**, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla, dos alegres personas, bla, bla, bla, pastelillos y yaoi, bla, bla, bla, lo sentimos, pero a veces no hace falta más que poner las cinco primeras palabras, pero la emoción de que nos lean de nuevo nos gana :3

Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto. Ahora, los reviews, y un agradecimiento especial a **xjapan**.

**YukiKitsune**: Ya tengo la coartada para que un corresponsal del clima la haga de niñero, tus deseos serán órdenes, sobre Alfred, está en el promedio de edad de cuatro a seis años, aún es inocente; con respecto a Iggy, el susto del tigre se le pasó cuando Francis fue a "consolarlo" -si, Francis _salió_ en las noticias como el sujeto que la policía detuvo en los extras xD-. Gracias por tu review :D

**wuilmary10**: En efecto, es difícil imaginar el cómo un personaje inocente pasa por esas cosas y mantiene su esencia; a mi me agrada el Alfred inocente, pero no siempre es fácil de manejar xD Gracias por tu review.

* * *

**_¡Las Chibi Aventuras!_**

_Segunda Aventura: Lost in the mall._

-¿Qué tienes, pequeñito? ¿Por qué lloras? -Yekaterina, encargada del pasillo de mascotas, se acercó a un pequeño niño rubio de ojos violetas, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.- ¿Dónde está tu familia?

-I... I... I don't know... -Pese a ser presa del pánico, Matthew intentó calmar un poco sus nervios para contestarle a la joven mujer, quien lo observó con una gran ternura.- Big brother Francis... He's gone...

Y nuevamente el llanto abordó al pequeño, el cual fue envuelto por los brazos de la joven, quien no soportó verlo sufrir de esa manera.

-Ya pequeñín, no llores. Yo también tengo un hermanito pequeño, y me volvería loca si lo perdiera, así se debe sentir tu hermano. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo, pero ya no llores, o se preocupará, ¿está bien?

Y se dirigieron a una caseta de informes, justo al centro de ese enorme centro comercial llamado Endless Mart.

* * *

-¿Cómo que perdiste al pequeño Matthew? -Antonio, tutor de José María y amigo íntimo de Francis Bonnefoy, se alarmó por la noticia a tal punto que dejó sin vigilancia el sartén que dejó sobre la estufa encendida, mientras se aseguraba de que Chema se encontrara en casa.

-"_No sé cómo pasó, mon ami. Buscábamos la comida de Pierre, cuando una hermosa señorita se acercó para ofrecerme una membresía, y cuando me di cuenta, mon pettit Matthew no estaba conmigo. Llevo una hora buscándolo, pero la tienda es inmensa y no recuerdo en dónde estábamos ni por donde pasamos, ¿qué voy a hacer?_"

-Guarda la calma, Francis, iré en un momento para ayudarte.

El español salió corriendo de la casa, y estaba por partir en su automóvil, cuando vio que salía humo negro de las ventanas de su casa, y que había dejado al pequeño Chema solo.

-¡Maldición!

Antonio apagó la estufa, dejó caer el sartén en llamas dentro del fregadero, abrió las ventanas y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para dar con Chema. Para su tranquilidad, el pequeño estaba tan absorto en una película que no se percató de la grave situación por la que estuvo envuelto.

-"_¡Te castigaré en el nombre del amor, la justicia y el chocolate!_"

-José María... Chema... -Antonio pasó la mano por la cara del moreno, pero éste le dio un manotazo para que no estorbara.- ¡Oye! Eso no era necesario.

-¡No vayas, Princesa Chocoleche! ¡Ahí está el malo! -Le gritó al televisor el pequeño.

-_"Las princesas mágicas del chocolate contraatacan volverán después de éstos mensajes."_

Chema se dejó caer en el suelo, exhalando con rapidez, mientras buscaba a tientas la almohada para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Chema... -El español le quitó la almohada y lo cargó en brazos, luego apagó el televisor.- Tenemos que ir a Endless Mart, Francis nos necesita.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ir! -Empezó a patalear con insistencia, pero el ibérico ya se dirigía al auto.- ¡Van a lastimar a la princesa Chocoleche! ¡Necesita ayuda! ¡Toño, no seas gacho!

* * *

-¿Cómo que estás "_aquí_"?

-_"Así dice el plano de información, mon ami Arthur: **Ud. está aquí.** Estoy tan perdido como puedas imaginar."_

Arthur, quien llevaba a Alfred en un carrito de compras, llevaba media hora dándole vueltas a los pasillos de abarrotes. Sobra decir que estaba tan molesto como era posible, y si la falta de instrucciones específicas del galo no fuera suficiente, el rubio de ojos azules estaba llenando el carro con golosinas, galletas y cuanta cosa apetecible a la vista se hallara en el camino.

-Captain Dude chunky cookies, peanut butter and banana cookies, moustache shape cookies... Arthur! Arthur! ¡Ahí está!

Pensando que se trataba del pequeño canadiense, el rubio de abundantes cejas se dio vuelta, adentrándose en el pasillo señalado por su protegido, pero no encontró a ningún niño que compartiera las características del pequeño de ojos violetas.

-Alfred, ¿viste a Matthew?

-No, but look! -Le dijo mientras alzaba una enorme caja de cereal.- Captain Dude Crunchy Flakes with Marshmallows!

* * *

-¿Cómo que no aparece mi apartado?

Emil Steilsson, el joven reportero del clima, estaba por perder la paciencia. Le tomó media hora encontrar un lugar en el estacionamiento, media hora en conseguir ayuda para preguntar por un apartado, media hora más para dar con la caseta de información, y si eso fuera poco, le dieron prioridad a una jovencilla que llevaba consigo a un niño llorón.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeñín? -Le preguntó Gupta, encargado de la caseta de información.

-Ma... Matthew. -Respondió entre sollozos el pequeño.

-No llores más, Matthew, avisaremos que estás aquí y pronto estarás con tu familia.

-¿Acaso yo estoy pintado en la pared? -Reclamó Emil al ver cómo era ignorado de nueva cuenta.

-Señor, mantenga la calma. Daré un anuncio para localizar al familiar o tutor del niño, y después buscaré su artículo. -Se dirigió a Yekaterina, quien lucía un tanto ansiosa.- Regrese a su departamento, yo me haré cargo.

-Gracias. -Y dirigiéndose de nuevo al pequeño rubio, la joven le dio una sonrisa.- Ya tengo que irme, pero no estarás solito, el señor va a cuidarte hasta que aparezca tu hermano, así que no llores, ¿si?

Al ver que la joven desaparecía en los pasillos, que el encargado de la caseta se encerraba dentro de ésta y que el pequeño se aferraba a sus pantalones, el islandés tuvo un nada agradable presentimiento.

-Esperen... ¿_**YO** _tengo que cuidarlo a _**ÉL**_?

* * *

-No tengo idea de dónde pueda estar...

Antonio no sólo llegó a pocos minutos de haber conversado con Francis, sino que dio con él casi de inmediato, sin embargo, ahora no tenían el problema de un niño perdido, sino de dos.

-Mon ami, ¿cómo se te perdió el pequeño José María?

-No lo se. Estuvo haciendo pataletas y berrinches cuando entramos, luego se detuvo de inmediato, y para cuando me di cuenta, tenía de la mano a otro niño y una señora me agarró a golpes.

Caminaron por el pasillo de refracciones, tratando de recordar la ruta que tomara el español, pero él mismo no lograba recordar por dónde había entrado.

-¡Es ridículo! ¿Cómo puede haber una tienda tan grande? ¿Y por qué todos los letreros de orientación dicen "**_Ud. está aquí_**" siempre en el mismo punto?

Y continuaron su desordenado andar, sin percatarse de que un sollozante Matthew pasaba a un pasillo de distancia de ellos.

* * *

-It's useless... No podemos encontrarlo.

Arthur estaba agotado, física y mentalmente. Llevaba ya una hora buscando al pequeño Matthew, y lo único que había conseguido, aparte de la atención de promotores y empleados que ofrecieron ayuda, fue memorizar los diversos contenidos que tenía el pasillo de abarrotes gracias a Alfred, por quien tuviera que recorrerlos, varias veces, para devolver toda la mercancía que había agarrado.

-But Arthur! ¡Quiero el nuevo cereal de Captain Dude!

-Cuando encontremos a Matthew haremos las compras, ahora ayúdame a buscarlo.

-That's unfair!

* * *

Y en la caseta de información...

-¿Cómo que no me entregará el paquete? ¡Voy a denunciarlo con el gerente!

-Dígame qué hizo con el niño pequeño primero. -Exigió Gupta, confiscando el artículo de Emil.

-No hice nada, él sólo desapareció.

El egipcio, por su parte, lo miró con estoicismo.

-Revisaré las cintas de seguridad y daré un aviso a los departamentos, hasta entonces, y cuando hayamos encontrado al niño extraviado, le entregaré su paquete.

-¡Maldición!

* * *

-"_El chocolate que me da poder será amargo, ¡tan amargo como el sabor de tu derrota!_"

De pie frente a los enormes televisores de la sección de electrónicos, y disfrutando de la proyección de la película del momento, José María no pensaba en otra cosa más que en preocuparse de lo que le fuera a pasar a las heroínas animadas.

-¡Chema! -Matthew, que deambulaba por ahí, reconoció a su amigo al instante, y corrió a su lado, abrazándolo.- ¡Tenía miedo!

-_"Las princesas mágicas del chocolate contraatacan volverán después de éstos mensajes."_

-¿¡Otra vez!? ¡No es justo!

Sólo cuando empezaron los comerciales, el moreno se dio cuenta que el pequeño de ojos violetas estaba con él.

-¡Mateo! ¿Donde andabas?

-Big brother Francis se fue... Me asusté mucho...

-Ya no llores, mira, Toño anda por aquí, no creo que se tarde, a menos que empiece a platicar, así que...

-"_Las princesas mágicas del chocolate contraatacan están de vuelta._"

Y el niño de cabellos color chocolate empujó a un lado al pequeño canadiense.

-¡Tu puedes, Princesa Margarita!

-¿Ah?

* * *

-De todas las personas con las que pude haber tropezado, tenía que encontrarme contigo.

-No seas pesimista, Arthur, yo estoy tan desesperado de encontrar a Matthew como tú lo estás por encontrar a Alfred.

Francis, quien minutos antes estuviera acompañando a Antonio, se descubrió hablando solo cuando otro de los compradores se lo hizo saber, y aún cuando pensó que se había perdido de nuevo, tuvo un lapsus de esperanza cuando vio al inglés, llamando a voces a Alfred, quien se le perdió con todo y carro de compras.

**FlashBack**

-All right... -Arthur regresó al pasillo en donde dejó a su protegido, pero al alzar la vista, descubrió que ya no estaba.- Alfred? _**OH MY GOD! ALFRED, WHERE ARE YOU!?**_

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Conociendo al pequeño Alfred, estará distraído con las amables señoritas que ofrecen muestras gratis, o armando un fuerte con cajas de cereal.

-¡Eso es lo que temo! -El rubio de abundantes cejas casi se arrancaba los cabellos por la desesperación.- Si no lo vigilo, es capaz de agotar mi crédito en golosinas y pastelillos.

* * *

-Where are we going, Anthony?

-Primero, encontraremos a Arthur, luego, buscaremos a Francis, y cuando estemos todos juntos, nos dividiremos para encontrar a Matthew y a José María.

Antonio, quien encontrara a Alfred solo en un pasillo de la tienda, pensó que se había perdido y decidió llevarlo consigo, con la esperanza de encontrarse a alguno de sus amigos y reagruparse para reiniciar la búsqueda.

-Look Anthony, is Joseph! -Le gritó el rubio de ojos azules, señalando con su dedito a un lado.- And Matthew!

-Joseph? -Al voltearse, el español divisó a los pequeños, sentados en el suelo, mientras veían el final de la película.- ¡José María! ¡Matthew! ¡Los hemos buscado como locos por todas partes!

Y a riesgo de atropellar a los compradores, el ibérico echó a correr rumbo a la sección de electrónicos, para disgusto de los afectados y alegría de Alfred.

-Faster! Faster! -Agitaba sus bracitos el americano.

Los pequeños, por su parte, saltaron de la emoción cuando la película finalizó, y acosaron al encargado del área de video y televisores para que pusieran de nuevo la película.

-¡Chicos! -Antonio frenó a un lado de ellos, casi atropellando al pobre trabajador, y se inclinó para estar a la altura de los pequeños.- ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes!

-¡Toño! ¡La película estuvo muy buena! ¡Tenemos que verla de nuevo!

-Movie? I wanna see it!

-¿Qué? Pero la película la pasan por televisión abierta, ¿en serio quieren que la compre?

-¡SI! -Gritaron al unísono los pequeños.

El de ojos verdes suspiró resignado, más no tuvo que discutir cuando volvieron a poner la película en las pantallas; esta vez, los pequeños fueron a una sección acondicionada para los niños.

-Anthony! ¡Yo también quiero ver la película!

Tras acomodar a Alfred al lado de los pequeños, el adulto consideró correcto ir en búsqueda de sus amigos para notificarles que ya sabía en dónde se encontraban, por lo que se adentró en los inmensos pasillos de la tienda para buscarlos.

* * *

-En efecto, hace casi una hora estuvo aquí un niño que coincidía con el nombre y la descripción que me han otorgado, sin embargo, volvió a irse.

-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde? -Preguntó con autentica desesperación el francés.

-Pueden preguntarle al chico del clima, fue la última persona que lo vio por aquí.

Los tres hombres se le quedaron viendo a Emil, quien sudó frío ante la sensación que le proporcionaron las miradas de los europeos. Unas miradas nada agradables.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que puedo hacerla de niñero? Yo vine a este maldito lugar por un artículo que espero desde hace más de una semana, encima me niegan el acceso a una propiedad que es mía por derecho. En ningún momento accedí cuidar de mocosos malcriados que no pueden quedarse quietos.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Bloody Hell! -Arthur colmado de su paciencia, tomó del cuello de la camisa a Emil, sacudiéndolo frenéticamente.- ¿Acaso usted carece de una pizca de humanidad? ¡Se trata de un niño pequeño, que está perdido en esta tienda ridículamente inmensa, y que esté tan asustado que incluso puede llegar a accidentarse en un intento de ponerse a salvo!

-¡Mon ami Arthur tiene razón! -Francis se unió al ataque en contra del islandés.- ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel?

-¡Quítenme las manos de encima! ¡Los denunciaré!

Mientras los rubios discutían sin cesar, Gupta se comunicó por radio con los jefes de área de los diversos sectores comerciales, pidiéndoles identificar al pequeño extraviado, obteniendo una respuesta casi de inmediato.

-Dejen de pelear, lo encontraron. -Al escuchar al mediterráneo, los tres hombres tomaron distancia.- Se encuentra en la sección de electrónica, televisores y artículos de video, sección 2, área infantil. Vocearé a un encargado para que los lleve directamente hasta él.

* * *

Al caer la tarde, y en la tranquilidad de su hogar, obtenida tras recordarle a Alfred y a Chema que no deben excederse en las cosas que eligen para comprar ni en el consumo de éstas a esas horas del día, Arthur se dejó caer en su sillón favorito, alegre de que por fin todo haya terminado.

Hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-"_¡Arthur! Creo que me perdí dentro de la tienda, estoy en un pasillo mezcla de maquillaje y disfraces, y no veo más que a gente siniestra que desaparece de repente. Necesito ayuda para salir de aquí._"

-Hold a second. ¿_Aún_ estás en Endless Mart?

**FIN** de esta aventura.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, y nos estamos leyendo pronto ;3_

_Pero antes, el extra._

**_¡Extra, extra!_**

Agotado, física y emocionalmente, fue el estado en el que Emil regresó a la casa que compartía con su hermano mayor Lukas y la pareja de éste, Mathías.

-¡Por fin llegaste! Teníamos miedo de que te extraviaras en esa enorme tienda. -Fue el saludo que le dio el danés.

-_Estuve_ extraviado, me confiscaron el paquete por un par de horas, y encima casi llaman a seguridad por alterar el orden. Una experiencia inolvidable, si me lo preguntan, que aunque deseo fervientemente repetir, no planeo darme ese lujo hasta que el sol se congele. -Se dirigió a su hermano, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima.- Ahí está tu paquete.

Lukas tomó con cuidado el artículo, lo desenvolvió y se puso a revisarlo.

-Ah, este libro ya lo tengo. -Dicho eso, lo aventó hacia atrás, por encima de su cabeza.- Tíralo.

-¡Eres un desgraciado hijo de...!

**FIN** del **Extra** xD


	3. ¡El gato! ¡El gato!

_**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**_

La tirada era actualizar el 29 de abril, _día del animal_, pero no hubo chance ¬¬ Luego intentamos el 30 de abril, _día del niño_, pero tampoco nos dejaron ¬¬U Pero estamos aquí, deseándoles que hayan disfrutado del día del niño y que disfruten del _día del trabajo_, hoy hay fiesta patronal y eso significa mucho ruido toda la noche ¬¬*

Como siempre, se les recuerda lo siguiente: **Hetalia**, marcas, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, no ganamos recompensa monetaria de terceros por escribir, se hace exclusivamente con fines de entretenimiento. Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

**RozenSword**: No te preocupes por Matthew, es más fuerte de lo que parece :3 Gracias por tu review.

**xjapan**: Gracias por tu review, y sobre agradecer, me gusta reconocer, aunque sólo sea en un agradecimiento, a quienes nos apoyan, sea con un review, una crítica, un favorito o un simple "oye, ya leí lo que escribiste"; aunque, claro, en ocasiones dedicamos algún fanfic o capítulo a estas personas, un día te dedicaré uno. Gracias de nueva cuenta, y espero que este capítulo te guste.

**wuilmary10**: Vayamos por partes, el extra fue para concluir la participación de Emil, al pobre le llueve sobre mojado; y Matthew, esas cosas pasan, y son peores para quien las vive. Lo de las princesas de chocolate, empezó como un comentario en un foro de rol, y terminé creando una historia random que espero no vea la luz (?) es broma, hay un dibujo en DA de la princesa de chocolate blanco, pero ya es punto y aparte de esta historia. Espero que hayas encontrado tu celular, o que él te haya encontrado a ti (?), disfruta el capítulo y nos leemos pronto.

**YukiKitsune**: Considerando las circunstancias, fue Arthur el que compró la película -recuerden que Antonio se perdió-, el **DenNor** fue un capricho mío, es de mis **OTP's**; sobre Matthew y Emil, pobres -no creo que sea necesario agregar más-. Alfred, deja al niño tomar lo que quiera y le torcerá el mundo a Iggy (?), al pobre inglés le urge una limpia, y si, Chema sólo quería ver la película; está de más decir si los tutores merecen algo o no, yo les deseo un poco de paz, aunque los capítulos digan lo contrario. Gracias por el review :3

**Haku Des**: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos, como son tutores, hay una confusión sobre el nivel de autoridad que deberían emplear, lo que desencadena en las aventuras de los chibis. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, gracias por tu review, y nos estamos leyendo.

Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**

_Tercera Aventura: ¡El gato! ¡El gato!_

Todo comenzó en el Gran Colegio W, en donde Arthur... ¿No? La Secundaria W entonces, vemos a Antonio... ¿Tampoco? Supongo que la Escuela Primaria W, en donde Francis se prepara para... Bien, nos dejaremos de tonterías e iremos directo a la sección preescolar, con Matthew, Chema y Alfred... ¿En serio? Bueno, comencemos la historia en la sección guardería de la Academia W, en donde unos pequeños se emocionan por el próximo festejo del día del niño.

-Muy bien, niños. Pueden salir a jugar, pero en orden. -Les indicó la maestra, provocando que los pequeños más inquietos salieran en tropel, en tanto que otros permanecían en sus asientos, guardando sus útiles de trabajo o juguetes, y el pequeño Wellington Addams, quien tomó una almohada y se recostó en el área de descanso.

Por su parte, en el patio de recreación, los pequeños formaban grupos y se divertían saltando, unos corriendo tras una pelota, otros emulando a los actores y personajes de sus programas favoritos, y Ritchie, quien estaba acercándose a un árbol tras notar algo en particular.

-Mayeta, mayeta. -Le habló el pequeño pecoso a la maestra encargada del patio.- Hay algo en el árbol.

La encargada de guardería, notando que otros niños lanzaban piedras a las ramas del árbol, acudió de inmediato para asegurarse de que no se tratara de algo peligroso, cuando algo pequeño de color gris se escabulló con rapidez hacia uno de los salones, provocando una reacción en cadena de gritos y caos.

-_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

-¡Niños, mantengan la calma!

El resto de las encargadas se acercaron a gran velocidad para mantener en orden a los pequeños, quienes trataban de entrar al salón para saciar su curiosidad.

Y fue entonces cuando el pecoso se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Wellington? **_¿¡WELLINGTON!? ¡MAYETA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ WELLINGTON!?_**

Dentro del salón, la maestra encargada de vigilar el patio entró con una escoba, temerosa de que el animal que se metiera pusiera en riesgo la seguridad de los pequeños, y se impresionó cuando distinguió al animal, plácidamente recostado al lado del pequeño de piel blanca y ojos grises.

-Es un... ¿gato? -Se preguntó en voz baja cuando percibió el ronroneo del animalito.

-¡Gatito! -Gritó emocionada una pequeña May.

Y los niños entraron en tropel, provocando que el pequeño de ojos grises despertara, y el gato se ocultara detrás de él.

-¡Es muy raro! -Exclamó sorprendido Miles.

-¡Qué bonito! -Dicho eso, la pequeña Patty cargó al felino, quien comenzara a ronronear.- ¿Verdad Ritchie?

-_**¡NOOOOO!**_ -El pequeño empezó a correr, acercándose al neoyorquino, a quien abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Wellington! ¡Corre!

Tras unos largos quince minutos, en los que la directora de la sección fue alertada de la presencia del felino, y que cada pequeño regresó a su aula correspondiente, la maestra, desde el área de descanso, conversaba con los niños sobre el gato, su aspecto y de las personas que vendrían por él.

-¿Y qué le van a hacer al gatito? -Preguntó con genuina preocupación George.

-Pues... Le darán un hogar donde será feliz.

No muy convencido con esa respuesta, Wellington se acercó al escritorio de la maestra, abrió un cajón y sacó su celular, marcando un número en particular aprovechando la distracción del grupo.

-Mommy? Come here, please.

Y antes de que llegaran los encargados de Control de Animales, la señora Addams estaba ahí.

-¿Le pasó algo malo a mi pastelito de manzana? My sweet angel! -Llenó de besos a su pequeño, y el maullido del felino, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima al hámster del salón, llamó su atención.

-Señora Addams, un gato irrumpió en el salón durante el recreo. Los niños están muy emocionados y quieren adoptarlo, pero no podemos tenerlo aquí, se comería a Teddy, nuestra mascota oficial del salón, y ya preguntaron en la localidad si no han perdido a un gato, pero nadie posee un felino de esta raza.

En ese momento, entraron los hombres de Control Animal. Uno de ellos llevaba un transportador y los dos tenían cara de pocos amigos.

-Muy bien. -Sadik dejó caer el transportador.- ¿En dónde está la pequeña peste a la que hay que dormir?

Y eso provocó que los niños reaccionaran, formando una ruidosa muralla entre los hombres y el gato.

-¡Es usted un desalmado! -La madre de Wellington se acercó a los hombres, y pateó con furia el transportador.- ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

-¿Qué le van a hacer al gatito? -Preguntó Vic, preocupado tanto por las palabras de los hombres como del gato, quien no se apartaba del área de descanso.

-Niños, estos caballeros van a llevarse al gatito a un hospital de animales, lo van a bañar, vacunar y alimentar, y se van a asegurar de que esté bien, o todo el departamento va a saber de mí. -Anunció con una sonrisa la señora Addams, provocando que los hombres de control de animales temblaran frío.- Y les permitirán ir a visitar al gatito y los otros animales.

-¡Siii! -Gritaron llenos de emoción los pequeños, y de uno por uno, se fueron despidiendo del gato.

-Debería llamarse Sinatra, por que tiene ojos azules. -Le dijo Patty a Sadik.

-Si, claro, ¿por qué no? -Le respondió el turco mientras metía al transportador al gato.- ¿Tu no vas a despedirte, pequeño pecoso?

-No, no me gusta ese gato. -Dicho eso, corrió a abrazar al pequeño de piel blanca como la leche.- Wellington, diles que se lleven al gato.

-Señor, ¿me deja cargar al gato otro ratito? -Alzó las manos el de ojos grises, y Ritchie huyó del salón asustado.

-¡_**AAAAAAH**_!

Ese fin de semana, y acompañado de su vecino José María Itzae, así como de sus amigos Alfred y Matthew, supervisados por el tutor del moreno, Antonio, Ritchie se animó a volver a ver al gato invasor, ya que le dijeron que su querido Wellington iba a verlo todos los días...

-Wellington! -Ritchie entró a toda velocidad, buscando al neoyorquino con la mirada.- Disculpe señorita, ¿en dónde está mi querido Wellington?

-¿De qué raza es tu animalito, pequeño?

Mientras Ritchie describía a su manera al de ojos grises, éste, acompañado de Patty y su papá, quien llevaba un transportador en mano, salieron de una puerta.

-¡Hola Ritchie! -Saludó la chica, mientras Wellington se acercaba a una pecera repleta de serpientes.

-Wellington! -El pecoso se alejó de la sección de información, pero se detuvo en seco al ver las serpientes, por lo que retrocedió.- ¡Señor Antonio, mi querido Wellington está en peligro, ayúdelo!

-No te preocupes, Ritchie, las serpientes sólo comen ratones y niños pequeños. -Y Antonio provocó que el pecoso echara a llorar con bastante sentimiento.- ¡No, no llores!

-Shut up, you moron! -Le dijo un coscorrón el pelinegro al californiano, provocando que cesara su llanto al instante.

-Wellington, ¡estás a salvo!

El padre de Patricia se acercó a ellos tras consultar su agenda electrónica, atrayendo la atención de todos gracias al tono de su voz.

-Debo regresar a la oficina, Patty, despídete de tus amigos.

-OK daddy! Ritchie, Wellington, ya debo ir a casa, pero nos vemos el lunes. Y vengan a jugar con Sinatra cuando quieran.

-Who? -Preguntó Alfred, quien trataba de adivinar qué animal se hallaba dentro del transportador.

-Sinatra. -Patty abrió la puerta y el gato salió disparado, restregando su cuerpo en las piernas del niño de piel blanca como la leche.- Blue Eyes Sinatra.

-AAAAAAH! -Y Ritchie corrió con todas sus fuerzas al reconocerlo.- ¡No me gusta ese gato!

**FIN** de esta aventura.

* * *

Y como estas chibi aventuras no protagonizaron a sus personajes principales, les regalo un pequeño extra de la nueva sorpresa que **RutLance** tiene para ustedes...

_**¡Extra, Extra!**_

-Silencio. -Todos voltearon a verla, y notaron que en los televisores había fotografías de ellos, y bajo éstas, información detallada sobre antecedentes, habilidades y pasatiempos.- Este equipo está conformado por seis elementos, cada uno de ustedes los representa. -Y empezó a señalarlos conforme los nombraba.- El asesino a sangre fría, el francotirador, el hacker, la doble agente, el estratega, y un mexicano.

-¡Momento! -Interrumpió bastante ofendido Chema.- ¡Eso es demasiado racista, aún para una organización clandestina!

-No podemos evitarlo, ya tienen bien ganada la mala reputación. Podemos aprovechar eso.

**Fin** del **Extra**.

_**¡Nos vemos luego!**_


	4. To be a man

_**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**_

¡Volvemos a las andadas! Teníamos planeado otra cosa, pero las cosas se apabullan y los cambios de planes son inevitables, pero seguimos en la marcha.

Se les recuerda que **Hetalia**, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, y los que sientan que han leído esto antes, se debe a que es uno de los avances -o _spoiler_\- que pusimos en el _**"****¡Random de Surtido Rico!" **_-Y no es publicidad, sólo aclaramos un punto-.

**YukiKitsune**: Sobre Sinatra, _Patty_ -nuestro **OC** de _Nevada_\- le dará una buena vida hasta que decida cambiarlo por Dean, pero tienes razón, gracias a la mamá de Wellington el pobre gatito tuvo una nueva oportunidad. Sobre la reputación de los mexicanos, eso vendrá explicado en el fanfic que está por venir, se llevarán una sorpresa con el pobre de Chema. Gracias por tu review, y nos estamos leyendo.

**xjapan**: No hay de qué, gracias a ti.

**Kia-chan kuchiki**: Que alegría que alguien quiera a Chema, al pobre le llueve cada que nos da la gana, y cuando se altera, no tiene reparos en decir lo que piensa, como en ese caso del extra. Las chibi aventuras continúan, así que espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu gusto, y gracias por tu review.

Gracias también a **wuilmary10**, **Haku Des** y **RozenSword** :3

Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**

_Cuarta Aventura: To be a man._

Todo comenzó en una bella mañana en el patio de recreo de la sección preescolar de la Academia W; Matthew y Chema estaban disfrutando de la frescura de la mañana, en parte gracias a una lluvia ligera que refrescara en la madrugada.

-Qué bonito día, right José María?

-¡Por supuesto Mateo! No hace calor, el aire está rico, sólo nos falta un chocolatito...

Pero tanta calma sólo anticipaba una tormenta, y esa tormenta tenía cabello rubio, ojos azules e iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos, llevando en sus bracitos un vestido.

-Joseph! Matthew!

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos, recuperando el aliento, y cuando se recuperó, extendió el vestido, que sacó del aula de clases, ante ellos.

-¡Ya sé cómo podemos volvernos hombres de verdad! ¡Sólo necesitamos un beso!

-A kiss?

-Yeah! A kiss! From a girl! -Alfred acercó el vestido a Chema, tratando de medírselo.- Y lo haremos ahora mismo, so, Joseph, ponte el vestido.

El moreno se paralizó al escuchar eso, luego trató de replicar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, y cuando el americano trató de ponerle el vestido, ardió en ira.

-¡Charros, charros! -Empujó un poco a Alfred.- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-From TV!

-What?

**FlashBack**

-Arthur, I wanna see Captain Dude show! -El pequeño protegido de Arthur Kirkland se acercó al inglés, quien acaparada el televisor mientras el pequeño Alfred hacía sus deberes de la escuela, pero se había quedado dormido, y aunque el rubio de ojos azules aún no terminaba, no estaba dispuesto a perderse su programa favorito.- Arthur! Iggy!

Empezó a sacudir al inglés para que despertarlo, provocando que el control del televisor fuera manipulado accidentalmente, cambiando del canal del hogar a las telenovelas...

_-"¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas, si ayer te vi besuqueandote con mi extraña hermana gemela no comprobada aparentemente perdida Jazmin, y esta mañana besaste a la cocinera Joselyn después de que besaras a la chacha Rosario? Jorge Javier Dos Santos Sin Nombre tiene razón, no eres hombre Federico Loreto, ¡no eres hombre!"_

_El galán de la telenovela tomó de los brazos a la mujer, obligándola a verle a los ojos._

_-"Soy más hombre de lo que ese cobarde de Jorge Javier Dos Santos Sin Nombre jamás será" -Y le plantó un beso de telenovela a la mujer.- "Te amo, Laura Crispina."_

_-"Federico Loreto..." -Y se siguieron besando._

-So... ¡Así es como uno se vuelve hombre! -Alfred por fin obtuvo el control y cambió el canal.- All right!

-_"Captain Dude enfrenta a su mayor amenaza, ¿podrá derrotar a la Viuda Soltera Encantadora o el hombre que habita en él sucumbirá a sus besos? Este episodio requiere supervisión parental."_

**Fin del FlashBack**

**-**¡Estás loco de remate! Ni Mateo y yo te vamos a besar, ni a ponernos ese vestido de niña.

-OK, no es necesario el vestido, pero uno de los dos me tiene que besar.

-Really, no creo que sea necesario, o correcto. -Matthew presentía que nada bueno saldría de ello, pero no quería que el moreno y el norteamericano fueran a pelearse.

-C'mon, Iggy y el señor Francis lo hacen todo el tiempo. -Siguió insistiendo el rubio.

-¡Por que están locos!- Y Chema se volvió hacia el pequeño Matthew.- Sin ofender.

-Then, what I gonna do? ¡Necesito un beso!

En ese momento, sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del recreo, y la maestra le quitó el vestido a Alfred, llevándose al trío de amigos de vuelta al salón.

Mientras hacían sus actividades, el asunto había quedado en el olvido, o eso parecía, hasta que Alfred se alejó de su mesa de trabajo, acercándose a la pequeña Lily, la protegida de Vash, y le tendió una flor que hizo con plastilina azul y amarilla.

-You're pretty. ¿Me das un beso?

La pequeña se le quedó viendo, con los ojos bastante abiertos, y tembló indecisa, ya que la flor era muy bonita.

-No.

-Why not?

Y no hubo respuesta, ya que la maestra mandó a Alfred de vuelta a su mesa.

-Alfred, ¿ya terminaste tu trabajo?

-Teacher, I want a kiss.

No sólo la maestra, sino Matthew y Chema abrieron grandes los ojos.

-Aún eres muy pequeño, ya llegará el momento en el que una niña te quiera besar y tu besarla a ella, pero primero, termina tu trabajo.

-That's not fair! -Y siguió moldeando con la plastilina.

Cuando la jornada de clases llegó a su fin, la maestra pidió a los niños fueran pacientes en lo que platicaba con los familiares y tutores, momento que Alfred aprovechó para hacer un último esfuerzo.

-Hi. -Se acercó de nueva cuenta a Lily, con la misma flor de plastilina en manos, aprovechando que nadie más lo veía.- Would you kiss me?

-¿Porqué?

-I want to be a man.

-Pero eres un niño.

-But i want to be a man. And i need a kiss. -Comenzó a hacer berrinche, desbaratando la florecilla de plastilina.- Kiss me!

-No.

-Why not?

-Mi hermano mayor se enojará mucho.

-But... Yo no quiero besar a tu hermano, sólo quiero un beso, please?

Chema y Matthew, por su parte, no prestaban atención a su amigo Alfred, ya que estaban escuchando a la maestra decirle a los mayores algo sobre vigilar la televisión, y tanto los adultos, la maestra y los dos pequeños se preocuparon cuando Alfred llegó llorando hacia su mesita habitual; temiendo lo peor sobre los besos, los niños comenzaron a preguntarle lo que pasó.

-What happened, Alfred?

-I don't like kisses! They are gross! -Y abrazó a Matthew sin dejar de llorar.

-_¿¡Pos quién te entiende, Gringo Loco!?_

**FIN** de esta aventura.

* * *

Y para los que extrañaron a Francis en éste capítulo, una aparición especial en los extras, ¡disfrútenlo!

_**¡Extra, Extra!**_

_-Mon ami, no entiendo por qué te apartas de mi._

_-¡Ya te lo dije! -Arthur se volteó hacia el francés, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y los ojos centelleando por la furia que lo consumía.- ¡Siempre terminas lastimándome con tus burlas!_

_Francis no retrocedió. Le dirigió al inglés una mirada cargada de bondad y ternura, como cuando se consuela a un pequeño que ha perdido algo significativo, y lo envolvió en sus brazos, pese a las protestas del rubio de abundantes cejas._

_-Perdóname, Arthur. -Limpió las lágrimas del ojiverde con sus pulgares, y tomándolo con delicadeza del rostro, pegó con suavidad sus labios con los suyos..._

-**_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_** -Arthur se despertó con un grito, y era tanta su conmoción que se cayó de la cama.- ¡Malditas telenovelas!

**Fin** del **Extra**.

_**¡Nos vemos luego!**_


	5. Sweet Dreams, Pirates

_**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**_

Como siempre, **Hetalia**, _**Batman**_, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, no ganamos nada escribiendo esto, no apoyamos a las dos alegres personas que quieren conquistar al mundo con pastelillos, sonrisas, yaoi y la droga del miedo del _Espantapájaros_.

**xjapan**: Así pasa, aquí y en todo el mundo, al menos Arthur reconsideró no volver a ver telenovelas. Gracias por tu review.

**Kia-chan kuchiki**: A como están las cosas hoy en día, cualquiera puede escribir un fragmento de guión de telenovela, sobre Chema, es Chema, y Alfred, el pobre aún es inocente, le falta crecer y conocer mundo. Gracias por tu review.

Gracias también a **YukiKitsune**, **wuilmary10**, **Haku Des,** **amyggums, RozenSword, Nordicsmagic, Nei8 **y** Cnormal1** :3

Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**

_Quinta Aventura: Sweet Dreams, Pirates._

Se había llegado la hora de dormir y en la casa de Arthur Kirkland todo parecía normal, salvo por una pequeña situación.

-Niños, una pijamada no es excusa para dormir tarde. Van a recoger los juguetes y se van a recostar.

Sin embargo, los pequeños no parecían dispuestos a obedecerlo.

-¡Eso es mío!

-¿Dónde están los juguetes?

-I'm sleepy...

-Where is Wellington? Wellington!

El pequeño pecoso, Ritchie, se acercó al hombre británico de abundantes cejas, jalándo con insistencia su pantalón.

-¿Dónde dejó a Wellington?

-He is not here, Richard. -Llevó al pequeño californiano hacia las cobijas que yacían tendidas en el suelo, con la esperanza de que el niño se durmiera apenas tuviera contacto con éstas, mas no fue así.- Listen, aún tengo cosas por hacer, y no quiero que hagan tanto ruido, así que duerman ya. Mañana pueden jugar todo el día si quieren.

Para su desgracia, los niños seguían tan o más inquietos que de costumbre, y al ver que tomaban los cojines para lanzarlos por doquier, tuvo que ponerse firme.

-Stop! Don't do that! -Arthur trataba de detenerlos, pero ellos, no bien se libraban del agarre del británico, corrían a otras partes de la sala o saltaban en los sillones, realizando una gran algarabía, hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza.- Je, es una pena que no se quieran recostar, iba a contarles una impresionante historia sobre la Real Armada Naval Británica y su lucha para conquistar nuevas tierras y erradicar piratas.

Al escuchar eso, los cuatro niños dejaron de saltar por la sala y se sentaron al frente de Arthur, ansiosos por escuchar la susodicha historia.

-Pirates!

-¿Hacían mucho daño?

-¿En dónde pelearon?

-¿Wellington también sale en el cuento?

-No, childrens, no es una historia de piratas ni de Wellington, es de la Real Armada Naval Británica, el cuerpo al servicio de la Reina más valiente que haya surcado los mares, y su capitán, por cierto, se llamaba Arthur.

-¿Y el capitán pirata? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Where did he came from?

Conforme evadía las preguntas de su pupilo y los demás, éstos se alteraban más, amenazando con proseguir con sus escandalosos y desordenados juegos por toda la noche.

-No voy a contarles la historia en desorden. Empezaré, pero si no se recuestan, no les contaré nada.

Ante dicha amenaza, los pequeños se ocultaron bajo las sábanas, dejando ver únicamente sus caritas.

-Fine, la historia comienza así, en las costas del Océano Atlántico...

_**~Relato de Arthur~**_

_Bajo una nueva misión encomendada por la máxima autoridad del Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, la Reina, el gallardo capitán de la Real Armada Naval Británica, Arthur el Audaz, ordenó a sus hombres cargar los suministros y municiones a las embarcaciones, ya que navegarían hacia el Nuevo Continente para apoyar a las tropas estacionadas en el Golfo de México._

_-Caballeros, nos esperan batallas difíciles, pero tras éstas, un regreso glorioso a casa. Demos lo mejor de nosotros..._

**_~Interrupción~_**

-That's boring!

-Alfred, no interrumpas o mañana no habrá scones.

-Bien. -Respondieron al unísono los niños.

-Ni pastel de chocolate.

-¡Nooooo!

_**~Relato~**_

_Tras meses de navegar, una amarga noticia llegó hacia ellos. Un despiadado grupo de piratas causaban estragos a sus compañeros, quienes luchaban valientemente contra ellos para erradicarlos de esa zona._

_**~Interrupción~**_

-Momentito. -Interrumpió esa vez Chema.- Si la _reina naval_ no es de México, ¿por qué van a correr a los piratas?

-¡Es la Real Armada Naval! Y los estaban echando por todos los estragos que han causado.

_**~Relato~**_

_El capitán Arthur desenvainó su espada, dispuesto a combatir al líder de los piratas, un hombre moreno y rollizo para nada apuesto de nombre Servando, quien usara un lenguaje nada apropiado en la refriega._

_**~Interrupción~**_

-¿Y qué decía el jefe de los piratas?

-Eso no les importa, niños. No son palabras que deban conocer.

-That's unfair.

_**~Relato~**_

_Mediante una señal, las tropas terrestres acudieron en ayuda de los recién llegados, logrando derrotar a los piratas y echándolos de la costa. Una victoria para la Real Armada._

_**~Fin del relato~**_

-Y es el _Fin_. ¿Les gustó la historia?

-**NO**. -Exclamaron los niños.

-What!?

-No hablaste de los piratas.

-Tampoco contaste la pelea.

-¿Y mi píncipe? ¡Quero una historia con Wellington!

-That's enough. A dormir, y no lo voy a repetir.

Para su desgracia, los pequeños volvieron a saltar por doquier, jugando a los piratas sobre los sillones, y usando los cojines como balas de cañón, mismas que arrojaban a Arthur.

-I'm the Captain _Batman_! ¡Al ataque, mis _Robins_!

-_**STOP!**_

**FIN** de esta aventura.

* * *

_**¡Extra, Extra!**_

Agotado, física y mentalmente, Arthur Kirkland finalmente se disponía a dormir. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, suave y rebosante de almohadas y cojines, alegre de tener al fin un poco de paz en esa noche, cuando sintió que algo más subía a la cama y empezaba a sacudirlo con insistencia.

-Mr. Arthur! Mr. Arthur! -El pequeño Ritchie comenzó a soltar golpecitos nada inofensivos al inglés, quien gruñó en voz baja.- ¡Cuénteme una hitoria de mi píncipe Wellington!

-Fine! -Se incorporó, sentándose al borde de la cama, al lado del pecoso.- Érase una vez, existió un lindo aldeano llamado Richard, quien estaba enamorado del principe de reino de York, Wellington. Un día, el príncipe salió a pasear, y cuando se encontró con el aldeano, se enamoró de él a primera vista, lo llevó a su palacio, se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre, _fin_.

Ritchie soltó un gritillo de alegría, seguido de un gran bostezo, para dejarse caer sobre la almohada más grande, rendido por completo al sueño. Con el fastidio impreso en el rostro, el inglés lo cargó en brazos, lo llevó con el resto de los niños, arropándolo, y volvió a su habitación, dispuesto a dormir.

Pero tras quince minutos de lucha inútil, abrió los ojos.

-Se me fue el sueño.

**Fin** del **Extra**.

Por cierto, **Servando** es el nombre que le ponemos a **Cuba :3** Hay que llamarlo de alguna manera **;3**

_**¡Nos vemos luego!**_


	6. El terror del dientista

_**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**_

**Hetalia, **marcas, leyendas urbanas, etc.,** No **me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene relación con las dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo usando pastelillos, sonrisas, yaoi y la promesa de una buena adaptación fílmica de un cómic.

Y seguimos con las Chibi Aventuras :3 La idea de éste capítulo no estaba contemplada, pero surgió tras un momento de desvarío y decidimos darle una oportunidad.

**xjapan**: Pues si, pobre Arthur, ¿qué tan difícil es conseguir un buen libro sobre piratas? Gracias por el review, y espero que éste capítulo te guste.

**YukiKitsune**: Si, Ritchie se salió con la suya, aunque hubiera preferido mil veces tener a Wellington a su lado; sobre los demás, quién sabe qué no habrán comido para estar tan hiperactivos, seguro fue cosa de Francis. Gracias por tu review y nos vemos.

Gracias también a **Kia-chan kuchiki**, **wuilmary10**, **Haku Des,** **amyggums, RozenSword, Nordicsmagic, Nei8 **y** Cnormal1** :3

Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

* * *

**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**

_Sexta Aventura: El terror del dientista._

Todo niño ha escuchado ese nombre alguna vez, unos antes que otros; algunos son llevados con esa persona desde muy pequeños, sometiéndose a las órdenes que les indicaba, y otros lo conocían después, mucho después, bajo las peores circunstancias.

Ese día, en el aula de preescolar de la Academia W, ese nombre fue mencionado.

-Su compañerito, Matthew Williams, va a ir con el dentista, por que le duele uno de sus dientitos...

Sin dar tregua al cuartel, comenzó una lluvia de preguntas al respecto, algunos con el temor propagado gracias a los estereotipos negativos sobre la profesión, y otros con auténtica curiosidad, ya que desconocían muchas cosas al respecto y ansiaban saber más.

Alfred y José María, por su parte, tragaron saliva nerviosos, ya que sabían un poco del por qué Matthew estaba sufriendo...

**FlashBack**

-Let's play soccer!

-Se llama fútbol, órale Mateo, vamos a jugar.

Los niños empezaron a jugar con una pelota que sacaron del cuarto del español, y en un momento lleno de euforia, patearon con tal fuerza el balón que éste golpeó en la cara al canadiense, mandándolo al piso y, por consiguiente, provocando un gran acceso de llanto.

-_**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BIG BROTHER!**_

-¡En la torre! ¡Le dimos a Mateo! Ya nos amolamos, Gringo Loco.

-Who?

**Fin del FlashBack**

Y ese cargo de conciencia los acompañó durante un par de horas, hasta que Antonio y Arthur, quienes interrumpieron después del recreo, llegaron para llevarse a sus respectivos pupilos.

-¿A poco se murió Mateo? -Preguntó con verdadero remordimiento Chema.

-¡Claro que no! Está con el dentista, y es justo hacia donde vamos.

-_**SSSSSSH**_! Don't say that! -Masculló Arthur mientras le cubría los oídos a su pupilo.- No necesitan saber a dónde vamos.

-Pos Toño ya nos dijo, ¿no, Alfred?

-Who?

Se fueron en la camioneta del español, quien discutió con el inglés durante casi todo el trayecto debido a la selección de música, y en la parte trasera, los niños sucumbían al estrés y la incertidumbre.

-¿Y qué tal si se le cayeron todos los dientes? Seguro el dientista querrá sacarnos los nuestros para pegárselos a Mateo.

-Really? -Preguntó aterrado Alfred mientras se tapaba la boca.- Oh no, Super Dude no trabaja con dientistas, we are lost!

Con el terror recorriendo sus pequeñas mentes, llegaron al destino, donde contemplaran el luminoso anuncio de una sonrisa bastante tenebrosa.

-Toño, ¿teníamos que venir?

-Lo siento, Chema, pero me duele mucho un diente y no podía dejarte solo en la escuela.

-¡Ah, bueno! -Suspiró con alivio el pequeño moreno.- ¿Y la alegre comadre?

-Ah, no lo sé, digo, no me llevo muy bien con la vecina.

Tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala, que estaba repleta de revistas por todas partes. Alfred tomó una y la hojeaba en busca de algo interesante, pero tras revisarla por completo, la arrojó por ahí.

-Don't do that!

-¿No tienen cómics?

En ese momento, la puerta del consultorio principal se abrió, saliendo de ahí el pequeño Matthew, quien iba cargando un pequeño peluche con forma de diente, Francis, quien no tuviera exactamente una expresión feliz en el rostro, y el dentista, un hombre joven de origen coreano quien no paraba de jugarle bromas al francés.

-Y recuerda esto, Matthew, no importa cuán duro laves tus dientes, de nada servirá si el tutor evita bañarse.

-¡Mon dieu! ¿Cómo puede decirle eso a mon petit Matthew?

El pequeño canadiense se vio al instante abordado por sus pequeños amigos.

-¡Mateo! ¡Estás vivito y coleando!

-Are you ok?

-I'b line. -Respondió con dificultad el de ojos violetas, y pronto notaron que tenía una mejilla inflamada.

-¿Pos qué te pasó? Pareces ardilla cachetona.

-Pequeños, a Matthew le duele un diente y no irá mañana a la escuela por ello...

-Da ze! ¡Eso no fue lo que le dije! Necesita lavar bien sus orejas. -El dentista se acercó a los pequeños, quienes instintivamente retrocedieron.- Su amiguito se lastimó una encía, la carnita que rodea al diente, y debe tomar una medicina especial para curarse. Nadie dijo nada de faltar a la escuela.

-Entonces, ¿no nos va a sacar los dientes para ponérselos a Mateo?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y no peleará contra Super Dude para debilitarlo con su Dent-Tro-Nita?

-Super who?

-No, it's Super Dude!

Rato después, Arthur y Alfred estaban dentro del consultorio...

-Where is Dr. Wang?

-¿Yao? Lleva meses sin pisar este consultorio, así que yo atiendo a sus pacientes. Ahora cállese y diga "_**AH**_".

Revisó por un momento la dentadura de Arthur, tomándose tanto tiempo que incluso Alfred acercó un banquillo para observar.

-Su acento me da una pista de su origen, pero quiero cerciorarme, ¿de dónde es usted?

-London, why do you...?

-¿Es inglés? ¿Y a qué pobre diablo le robó la dentadura?

-**WHAT!?**

-¿Y quién es este pequeñito? Ah, debes ser Alfred. El doctor Yao decía que comías tantos dulces, que se vería obligado a usar ésto la próxima vez. -El coreano activó el pequeño taladro, que resonó con fuerza.- Y la verdad, duele mucho.

-No, sir, le juro que sólo me como un caramelo, lo juro. -Respondió al borde del llanto el rubio de ojos azules.

-No mientas, por que los dentistas lo sabemos todo. -Apagó el taladro y encendió una lamparita. -Abre la boca.- Inspeccionó un momento, notando que el niño temblaba copiosamente, y puso una expresión seria.- Caries, el enemigo mortal.

-I'm gonna die?

-No, pero podrías, a menos que laves bien tus dientes.

-Wait! No le diga esas mentiras a Alfred.

-¿Quién es el experto, Mr. Kirkland? ¿Usted o yo?

Y después de eso...

**-**Mal, mal, Antonio _Fernando_, ¿cómo es posible que el pequeño mocoso cuide mejor sus dientes que usted?

-Charros, charros, que mi nariz está limpia.

-Y me agrada saberlo, o no te daría uno de éstos. -Dejó a Antonio con la boca abierta para sacar de una gaveta un peluche de diente, mismo que cargaba un pequeño cepillo de juguete.- Pero necesito que empieces a cuidar mejor tu boca, o un día se te caerán los dientes y los tendrás en la mano castañeando, mientras esperas por tu comida.

-¿A poco?

-Yo no quisiera averiguarlo, por que esos dientes _muerden_.

Y en la escuela, tras la recuperación de Matthew...

-Really?

-Pos eso me dijo el dientista, pero no creo que los dientes se salgan solos de la boca.

En ese momento, una dentadura de juguete pasó frente a los niños, quienes sucumbieron al terror y corrieron al aula.

-¡Mayeta! ¡La pasta de dientes!

**FIN** de esta aventura.

* * *

_**¡Extra, Extra!**_

Después de cenar y lavarse los dientes, Chema se dispuso a ver un poco de televisión, cuando Antonio llegó totalmente alarmado a la sala.

-Chema, ¿has visto mi balón de fútbol autografiado por el Real Madrid?

El pequeño clavó sus ojos en su tutor, tragando saliva de forma disimulada mientras recordaba...

**FlashBack**

Tan pronto el español se diera cuenta que el pequeño Matthew estaba llorando, Chema tomó el balón y lo puso en manos de Alfred.

-¡Hay que esconderlo!

-_**OK!**_

Y el rubio de ojos azules lanzó la pelota hacia la copa de un árbol.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Pos quién sabe, Toño.

-Bueno, debe estar en algún sitio. -Antonio se alejó, aún buscando con la mirada.

**Fin** del **Extra**.

_**¡Nos vemos luego!**_


	7. La última rima del Juglar

_**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**_

**Hetalia**, _**DC cómics**_, **Whackman**, marcas, sucesos, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, no gano dinero si apoyo campañas política o a grupos maliciosos como el conformado por las dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo con sonrisas, pastelillos, yaoi y las rimas del _Juglar_.

Y con la fiebre de ver alguna que otra cosa del universo de _**DC cómics**_, nos entró por hacer algo al respecto, así que les encargamos contar cuántas preguntas escuchó nuestro invitado del día.

**wuilmary10**: Me da gusto saber que las chibi aventuras son de tu agrado, así como los extras, como mencionamos en otros disclaimers y -o- advertencias, no existe mejor remedio que la risa -o leer algo agradable, de perdido xD-. Te agradezco el review.

**Scarecrow101**: No es tan grande el realidad, sólo lo suficiente para usarlo de proyectil en una pijamada. Gracias por tu review.

**xjapan**: Gracias por el review, y si, es difícil para los adultos lidiar con semejante dentista, sobretodo por la cuestión de la primera impresión, deja que se acostumbren, aunque quizá nunca lo hagan.

**YukiKitsune**: Ni yo lo entiendo a veces, pero así es Alfred, y sobre el dentista, creo que todo se ha dicho. Lo del peluche era parte de una campaña que sólo tuvo lugar en la chibi aventura, aunque aclararlo no viene al caso a estas alturas. Gracias por tu review.

Le agradezco también a **Kia-chan kuchiki**, **Haku Des,** **amyggums, RozenSword, Nordicsmagic, Nei8 **y** Cnormal1.**

Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

* * *

**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**

_Séptima Aventura: La última rima del Juglar._

Todo comenzó en una bella mañana de sábado, soleada, pero fresca, con unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, mismas que daban al día la sensación de que nada malo podría pasar.

Arthur Kirkland, a pesar de que debía presentarse a la sección preescolar junto a otros padres y tutores para la limpieza y arreglo del aula, sentía que ese día iba a ser grandioso. Pasó temprano por Antonio y José María, ya que acordaron con anticipación que los adultos irían juntos y los pequeños se quedarían bajo el cuidado de una niñera en casa del francés.

En un principio, esa opción no estaba considerada, ya que el trío tenía una pésima reputación en cuestión de tratos, y los niños ya estaban fichados para ser observados por un policía o un exconvicto; sin embargo, la agencia consiguió a una persona dispuesta a cuidar de los pequeños, en tanto no le hicieran preguntas.

-Chema, ¿por qué estás contando esas canicas?

-Por que me las gané en una carambola, y necesito _saber_ que sean todas.

-Joseph no quiso ver "_**The Adventures of Whackman and Knocker boy**_" ayer, y se puso a jugar con otros niños.

Y el buen humor de Arthur se quedó en el pavimento, junto a la huella de los neumáticos, al frenar intempestivamente.

-That show again? Alfred, ese programa no es para niños.

-¡Pero es un súper héroe! Conduce un _Hammertruck_, sale con muchísimas chicas, y él conoció a los papás de Súper Dude y Captain Dude, The Almighty Champion and Warrior Queen. -Saltó en su asiento, con mucha emoción, el pequeño rubio.- Peleó con Pánico, con el Dr. Esqueleto, con Pinzas Sangrientas, y su peor enemigo, el Juglar, la Prima Ballerina y sus Trovadores, a quienes golpeaba siempre que los veía, y a todos los venció. ¡Podía hacerlo todo!

-¿Ese show no es de los 60's? -Preguntó Antonio, quien ayudara a Chema, ya que las canicas cayeron de manos del niño tras el frenón.

-Si, y fue cancelado por que el actor era muy violento, usaban lenguaje inadecuado, bebía, fumaba y golpeó al director, sin contar que se volvió loco y merodeaba por las noches, usando su estúpido disfraz, y atacando vagos y trabajadores nocturnos.

-So, he was a hero!

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Francis, tanto Antonio como Arthur se sorprendieron al verlo conversar con un anciano, quien vestía un sombrero y una larga gabardina café. Sacaron del vehículo a los pequeños, quienes no tardaron en introducirse a la casa, y saludaron a su amigo Matthew.

-Francis, ¿dónde está la niñera?

-Aquí me tienen. -Contestó el hombre.- Me llamo Jonás Viváz, soy el niñero y sólo acepto efectivo.

En ese momento, un rayo cruzó el cielo, provocando que la figura del hombre adquiriera una apariencia más tenebrosa.

-Hermano Francis, tengo miedo. -Dijo en voz baja el pequeño canadiense, pero nadie lo escuchó.

-Excuse us, please. -Arthur jaló a los europeos un par de pasos, bastante alterado.- ¿Acaso contrataste a un exconvicto? ¡No podemos dejar a los niños con ese sujeto! Es viejo, huele a tabaco y sin lugar a dudas está ebrio.

-Pero no estoy sordo.

El español se acercó al hombre, indeciso sobre lo que debía decirle... O no decirle.

-Disculpe, señor, pero ¿no está muy viejo para ser niñero?

-Trata de ganarte la vida a mi edad. -El hombre señaló a los pequeños, quienes ayudaran a Chema a recoger sus canicas de nueva cuenta.- ¿Esos son los mocosos? Les advierto que mi único deber es entregarlos completos.

-¿Y si...?

-El acuerdo era no preguntas, ya que cobro un dólar extra por cada tontería que deba responder a los niños. Ahora, ¿quieren que cuide a esas pequeñas pestes o me largo? No tengo empleo, pero tampoco me gusta perder mi tiempo con comadres parlanchinas.

-_¿¡Cómo se atreve!?_ -Gritó el inglés, detenido por Antonio y Francis, quienes no querían perder a la única niñera que habían podido conseguir en meses.

* * *

-No debimos dejar a los niños con ese sujeto.

Después de controlar al rubio de abundantes cejas y tomar el material para trabajar en el aula de los pequeños, los tres tutores analizaban la situación a fondo.

-Quizá tengas razón, mon ami, pero recuerda que no hay niñera en toda la ciudad que quiera cuidar a los pequeños. A Matthew si, por que es un buen niño, pero cuando están juntos, y me duele decirlo, no hay poder humano que los contenga de hacer travesuras.

-Como cuando dejaron entrar a esos terroristas a la Academia a cambio de dulces. -Comentó en voz baja Antonio.

-Y de seguro ese viejo se está aprovechando de los niños, obligándolos a servirle como si fueran sus esclavos o algo peor.

Para aligerar la tensión, el francés encendió el radio, con la esperanza de que la música tranquilizara a sus amigos, sin embargo, la señal fue interrumpida para transmitir un boletín de urgencia.

-_"Atención a toda la ciudadanía. Este es un aviso de urgencia. El criminal y psicópata conocido como El Juglar ha escapado de la prision de máxima seguridad, en donde cumplía una condena de 30 cadenas perpetuas..."_

-Seriously!? -Arthur apagó el radio.- Si creen que atraerán la atención de la gente haciendo avisos falsos sobre villanos de programas absurdos, esa gente está loca.

-No creo que sea una noticia de publicidad, mon ami.

Habiendo hecho alto debido al cambio de luces, los tres europeos notaron a un viejo, usando un colorido traje y llevando en manos una mandolina y un saco del que escapaban algunos billetes, mientras reía y tarareaba una alegre canción.

-Bloody Hell! ¿Acaso vieron lo que yo?

* * *

En casa de Francis, el señor Viváz, apenas se fueron los tutores de los niños, tomó asiento en el sillón, sacando un receptor de alta frecuencia, y lo encendió para escuchar las conversaciones y avisos de la policía, ante la atónita mirada de los pequeños.

-Señor, ¿usted es niñero de verdad? -Le preguntó un temeroso Matthew.

-¿Estoy aquí para cuidarlos? -Al ver a los niños asentir, el hombre rodó los ojos.- Entonces lo saben. Ahora, consíganme una cerveza.

-Hermano Francis no toma cerveza.

-Entonces busquen lo más parecido, que esté frío y que no sea leche.

-Chocolate, then? -Dijo Alfred, soltando las canicas de Chema antes de que éste las guardara en la bolsita.

-¡Gringo Loco, eso no se vale!

-Mocosos, no voy a tomar chocolate.

El trío fue a la cocina, buscando en el refrigerador algo frío para el niñero, salvo por Chema, que se concentraba de nuevo en sus canicas.

-Si se me perdió una, me la pagas, Alfred.

Pero el rubio de ojos azules no le prestó atención al mexicano, ya que estaba más preocupado en sus propios pensamientos.

-I'll tell you something, pero es un secreto. -Matthew y Chema se acercaron, un tanto intrigados.- Ayer vi "_**The Adventures of Whackman and Knocker boy**_", y ese señor se parece mucho a Whackman, ¡incluso usa los mismos pantalones!

-So?

-So? Matthew, he is a hero! A real Hero! Quizá hasta conoce la identidad o la guarida secreta de Super Dude o Captain Dude, ¿acaso no es genial?

Los pequeños se observaron entre sí, indecisos sobre si prestarle atención al americano, o encontrar algo frío para llevarle al niñero.

-No creo que hermano mayor Francis se enoje si le llevo una de esas. -Señaló el de ojos violeta una botella de vino que se hallara al fondo del refrigerador.

-Sale y vale, pero ayudas a contar mis canicas. Ya no recuerdo cuantas tengo.

* * *

En la Academia W, las cosas no pintaban mejor...

-¿Cómo que se canceló la actividad? -Preguntó un sorprendido Francis al ver que nadie más decía nada.

-Sabemos que El Juglar es un _septuagenario_, pero sigue siendo un criminal peligroso. -El director de la institución reunió a los adultos en la explanada principal.- Todos los policías que lo han enfrentado sufren de crisis nerviosas, y _nuestra última esperanza_ se retiró hace muchos años.

-Bloody Hell! Esto suena como la _trama trillada_ de un maldito _cómic_.

-¿Y quién era nuestra última esperanza? -Preguntó Antonio, ya que estaba tan intrigado como otros padres y tutores.- Quizá pueda ayudarnos si se lo pedimos.

-Imposible. Se retiró cuando el Gobierno decidió mantener en régimen a los héroes, y su identidad sigue siendo un misterio, al menos, para las últimas 3 generaciones presentes.

Los europeos voltearon a verse entre sí, ya que todo el mundo parecía aceptar la situación como si se tratara de algo normal, como una tormenta por venir, o las vacaciones. Sin contar que les preocupaba aún el haber dejado a los niños con ese hombre.

-De manera que les pido esperar a que atrapen al criminal, para que así las cosas retornen a su calma habitual, y se les dará un aviso para colaborar en la limpieza y renovación de la Academia.

-You gotta be kidding!

* * *

De vuelta con los niños, éstos observaron sorprendidos cómo el señor Viváz casi se terminaba de tomar la botella, pese a las protestas que hiciera al no tener algo más fuerte a la mano.

-Tenía mucha sed, ¿verdad, señor?

-Mira mocoso, algunos necesitan agua, otros leche, otros pañales, algunos café, y yo necesito tomar algo más fuerte.

-Mister Babysitter, are you Whackman?

-Si, pero eso no es un secreto, no en estos días.

Los chiquillos se sorprendieron con asombro, ya que los presentimientos de Alfred eran correctos.

-So, you met The Almighty Champion and Warrior Queen? For real?

-Eran un _par de ilusos_, creían en la paz, la justicia y el amor, lo único bueno que sabían hacer era dar golpes cuando era necesario.

Saltando de emoción, el rubio de ojos azules hacía señas a Matthew y Chema, quienes no sabían si el señor decía la verdad o les mentía para tenerlos callados, como hacían otros adultos.

-A ver señor niñero, si es cierto que usted es Whackman, ¿cómo le hacía para que los _guácalas_ le pegaran a los villanos de las ventanas? -Preguntó el pequeño José María, guardando sus canicas en los bolsillos de su short.

-Pequeña peste, no le cambies el nombre a mi equipo de combate. Se llaman _Whackarangs_, y tenías que cuidar el ángulo de la muñeca para evitar un movimiento en vano. Cualquier idiota lo sabe.

-Yeah, Joseph, cualquiera lo sabe. -Alfred invadió el brazo del sillón, pese al gruñido del anciano.- ¿Y también conoció a Super Dude y Captain Dude?

-No me hables de _esos_ idiotas.

-Why not?

-Por culpa de esos imbéciles, todos los héroes perdimos nuestro trabajo, sólo para tener tiempo en la televisión y ser unas celebridades. Si he sabido que se convertirían en un par de _papanatas_, hubiera dejado que se los tragara ese monstruo caimán gigante del planeta Plutón.

-How dare you!? Captain Dude and Super Dude are awesome! Sin ellos...

En ese momento, el anciano cubrió la boca de Alfred, ya que se transmitió el reporte de que El Juglar había escapado, robado un banco y se dirigía al segundo, con toda su pandilla reunida.

-Escuchen bien, mocosos. Debo detener a ese desquiciado y su patética banda, pero no los puedo dejar solos, así que se quedarán en el _Hammertruck, _¡y no van a tocar nada!

-You still have the _Hammertruck?_ -Preguntó el de ojos azules, olvidando su descontento.- How did you got it?

-Botín de guerra. -Apagando el receptor de onda y quitándose la gabardina, dejando ver su llamativo traje azul con naranja, el hombre se preparó para salir, no sin antes terminarse la botella y ponerse su máscara.- A Elvis Hammer no le iba a servir en prisión, ahora vámonos, que no tengo su tiempo.

* * *

En medio de un embotellamiento, los tutores eran devorados por la desesperación, ya que intentaban comunicarse con el niñero, pero éste no les respondía, ni los niños.

Y su preocupación fue mayor cuando llamaron a la vecina, quien les dijo que el hombre y los niños se subieron a una extraña camioneta que tenía un martillo en el techo del vehículo.

-¡Es culpa tuya, Francis! ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre contratar a un loco!

-Mon ami, nunca imaginé que otro loco se escaparía del manicomnio y todo se pusiera de cabeza. ¡Pobre Matthew, debe estar aterrorizado y hambriento!

* * *

En el Hammertruck, Whackman trataba de seguir el rastro al Juglar y su pandilla de Trovadores, a pesar de las manifestaciones de asombro del pequeño Alfred y el ruido que hacía Chema contando, por enésima vez, sus canicas...

-Mira, niño mexicano, si no dejas en paz esas canicas, te las voy a meter por la nariz.

-No se atreve. -Masculló en voz baja el pequeño de piel morena, pero al sentir cómo el Whackymóvil se detenía en seco, y el héroe de antaño se levantaba del asiento, supo que estaba hablando en serio.- No señor, yo sólo estaba jugando.

-Pues no me gustan esos juegos, ahora cállate. Suficiente tengo con saber que debo llevarlos a los tres en una pieza.

Retomando el camino señalado por el GPS, y haciendo uso de un par de atajo bastante impensables, hechos con la ayuda del martillo, Whackman finalmente dio con el banco, encontrando a la pandilla de los Trovadores golpeando con sus intrumentos a los policías, a la Prima Ballerina tomando de rehén al gerente del banco, y al Juglar quien, apenas vio a Whackman bajar del Hammertruck, tomó su mandolina y empezó a cantar desafinadamente.

-_Se dice "está viejo"_  
_a un patea traseros_  
_mi enemigo añejo_  
_Whackman y 3 pequeños_.

-Maldita sea, ya empezó con sus estúpidas canciocitas. -Miró de reojo, notando que Alfred, Matthew y Chema habían bajado del vehículo.- ¿Qué parte de adentro no entendieron?

-Sorry, mister Whackman, pero tenemos hambre. -Contestó Matthew, mientras Chema evitaba que Alfred saliera disparado con rumbo al Juglar.

-He is real! Is real! Look Joseph!

El héroe bufó molesto, apretando con tal fuerza uno de sus whackarangs hasta deformarlo por completo.

-Adentro hay una hielera con refrescos y pastelillos, ¡ahora regresen adentro y no me estorben! -Se volvió al Juglar, dispuesto a confrontarlo.- Espero que te hayas puesto pañales, por que cuando acabe contigo, vas a necesitar un cambio urgente. ¿Qué demonios haces fuera de tu agujero?

-_Sin plata en los bolsillos_  
_es duro el retiro;_  
_quizá por 3 chiquillos_  
_me den el efectivo_.

-Si no te callas te voy a ahorcar con las cuerdas de tu ukelele y te meteré el resto del instrumento por el...

En ese justo momento, la pandilla de Trovadores se lanzó sobre Whackman, repartiendo golpes y porrazos con sus pequeños instrumentos criminales, y al ver semejante injusticia, Alfred dejó el pastelillo y salió en defensa del héroe.

-Stop, villains, the hero is here!

Los malvados se detuvieron para ver al americano tomar una bolsa de papas fritas y un refresco, abrirlos, meter la lata en la bolsa y arrojándolas hacia ellos, pero lo único que pasó fue que la soda agitada se esparció en el suelo, junto con algunas papas estropeadas.

-Niño, ¿qué fue eso? -Preguntó uno de los ancianos.

-That's no fair! ¡Tenía que explotar! ¡Pasó en las caricaturas!

Más la distracción fue suficiente para que Whackman se recuperara y les diera su merecido.

-Bien hecho, mocoso, ahora ¡métete al Hammertruck!

-¡Y usted, Whackman, irá a su ataud! -Dijo así la Prima Ballerina, pero como los años hacen estragos, la pobre no pudo hacer nada cuando resbaló, gracias a la bolsa empapada con el refresco derramado, y cayó pesadamente al suelo.- ¡Ay, mi espalda!

Sin secuaces disponibles para hacer su trabajo, y el rehén acudiendo al brazo protector de la policía, el Juglar decidió cantar en serio.

-_Igual que en años pasados_...

O eso hubiera hecho, si Whackman no lo hubiera callado de un puñetazo.

-We made it! -Alfred saltó alrededor del héroe veterano, celebrando la hazaña.- Can I be the next Knocker Boy?

-No.

-Why not?

* * *

Los europeos suspiraron de alivio al ver que la policía, quienes iban en su auto patrulla detrás del Hammertruck, les entregaba a los pequeños pupilos, quienes aún estaban impactados por toda la acción.

-How dare you!? -Reclamó, bañado en furia, el inglés.- ¿Se da cuenta del peligro al que expuso a los pequeños con sus delirios de súper héroe?

-Escuche bien, por que sólo se lo diré una vez, el trato era entregarlos en una pieza y he cumplido, así que págueme y no olvide los 50 dólares extras por todas las estupideces que tuve que responder.

-What? ¡Eso es un robo! Policía, debería arrestar a este lunático.

-No ofenda al héroe, o tendré que arrestarlo por difamación. Whackman detuvo a un grupo de peligrosos ladrones y recuperó el dinero robado del banco. Páguele.

-Yo me encargo, mon ami. -Interrumpió Francis antes de que al británico le diera un ataque.

Mientras, los niños aprovecharon para despedirse del héroe.

-Tome, señor héroe. -Alfred le trajo una de las botellas de vino de Francis.- Para que no tenga sed en el camino.

-Gracias pequeño. Serías un gran Knocker Boy, si no fueras tan estúpido.

-Really? That's great!

-Alfred, come here right now! -Gritó desde el auto el inglés, quien no estaba para nada contento.- ¡Y usted, jamás se vuelva a ofrecer de niñero, prefiero contratar a un ex-convicto!

-He escuchado cosas peores. -Dicho eso, el héroe subió a su vehículo, marchándose a toda velocidad.

-¡Mateo! ¡Alfred! ¿En dónde están mis canicas? -Preguntó Chema espantado, una vez que se fueron los policías.

-¿No las dejaste con el señor Whackman?

-¡Caracoles! -Y el pequeño moreno empezó a correr.- ¡Señor Guácala, espérese, deme mis canicas!

**FIN** _de esta_** Chibi Aventura**.

* * *

Siento que estoy olvidando algo... ¡Cierto! **Whackman** está inspirado en un personaje del universo de héroes de **DC**, si adivinan quién, les regalaremos un oneshot con los personajes de su preferencia, así que analicen bien. ¡Gracias por seguir con nosotras! Y aquí está lo que andaban esperando, el extra :3

**_¡Extra, extra!_**

En una carretera, fuera del límite de la ciudad...

-Captain Dude, ¿llegaste a imaginar que éste era el famoso trabajo que nos ofrecía el Gobierno en aquel entonces?

-Mira, Super Dude, el trabajo es una bendición, ya sea deteniendo criminales o recogiendo animales muertos en el camino.

Repentinamente llegó una reluciente camioneta, bañando de polvo a los exhéroes, de la cual bajó Pánico, uno de sus más grandes rivales, e irónicamente, jefe inmediato.

-Caballeros, el Presidente tendrá una cena y necesita meseros, así que tiren esas piltrafas y vayan a lavarse, para sonreír y atender a las otras sabandijas.

El exvillano se retiró, volviendo a cubrir con tierra a los súper hombres, quienes intercambiaron miradas, bastante decepcionados con ellos mismos.

-Whackman nos lo dijo...

-Captain Dude, cállate ya.

**Fin **del** Extra**

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	8. It's my party!

**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**

Antes de empezar, se les recuerda que **Hetalia**, la canción mencionada para el título, bla, bla, bla, etc., etc., **NO** me pertenecen, no gano dinero escribiendo esto, no estoy apoyando a las dos alegres personas que sólo quieren ver felices a los pequeños fundashis y fujoshis del mundo con pastelillos, sonrisas y yaoi, tampoco es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche, ni una campaña política para distraerlos de las olas de huracanes que se vienen, empleando como distracción el repentino amor patrio que resurge cada septiembre y que muere el 17 de este mes o cuando pierde la selección mexicana. Como dicen por ahí, aunque Chema se enoje, ¡_no frieguen, respeten a sus jefecitas_!

Y aquí estamos de nuevo, compartiendo las aventuras de estos pequeños mocosos adorables, y como el día de ayer, hace más de 160 años, California formó parte de manera oficial como un estado de la Unión Americana, gritamos todos juntos ¡Muchas felicidades Ritchie! Ya sé, es el mes patrio y debería escribir sobre México, pero si lo hago no actualizaré nunca, así que me lo llevo de tarea, por el momento. Ahora sus reviews.

**Nordicsmagic**: Ese es sólo uno de los tantos sustos que el trío europeo se ha llevado con los pequeños, quienes sí que saben divertirse, y sobre las canicas de Chema, para un niño, sus canicas son sagradas. Gracias por tu review.

**xjapan**: No te preocupes, si nos vamos a eso de las tardanzas, yo ya hubiera sido ejecutada. Cómo dijeron, no tienen reparo en cuidarlos, siempre y cuando sea de forma individual, pero juntos, son una bomba, por eso Francis se conforma con lo que les manden. Gracias por seguir con nosotras, y espero que éste capítulo sea de tu gusto.

**Kia-chan Kuchiki**: Así es, cada uno dándole prioridad a lo que consideraba más importante, y un Arthur histérico no es nada que el fandom no conozca. Gracias por el review.

**YukiKitsune**: Así es, pero no creo que Arthur lo acepte, y cada uno de ellos es un loquillo con su tema, sea Alfred, Chema o el mismo Whackman. Gracias por tu review, y espero que éste capítulo te guste.

**RozenSword**: Descuida, aquí lo importante es que te guste lo que leas, gracias por los reviews, y nos estamos leyendo.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Arashi hetalia**, **Aspick**, **Nei8**, **wuilmary10**, **amygumms**, **Scarecrow101** y **Haku Des**, muchas gracias.

Y el momento de la verdad: _Whackman_ si está basado en **Batman**, pero nadie adivinó de qué Batman estábamos hablando. Tomando de inspiración la película animada _**The Flashpoint Paradox**_, sacamos homenaje a Tomás Díaz (Thomas Wayne), quien ocupara el manto del caballero de la noche en esa realidad. Así que todos los que participaron acertaron, pero no tuvieron la respuesta correcta, así que les dedicaré esta Chibi Aventura, esperando que la disfruten.

Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

* * *

**¡Las Chibi Aventuras!**

_**Octava aventura:**_ _It's my party!_

Parecía un día demasiado tranquilo para ser verdad, pensaba Antonio mientras preparaba un guiso con morcilla para el almuerzo, ya que su protegido, José María, y sus amigos Matthew y Alfred, estaban muy concentrados en construir una especie de robot, mitad oso, mitad dinosaurio, utilizando bloques de construcción y partes de juguetes mecánicos armables, impulsados por baterías.

-¿Qué podría arruinar a un día tan tranquilo como lo es hoy? ¡Fusososo!

Y mientras se concentraba en tararear una alegre canción, en la entrada principal, se escucharon unos fuertes golpecillos y el llanto que sólo le podía pertenecer al pequeño Ritchie, quien fuera vecino de Chema.

-¿Ritchie? -El mexicano le abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al californiano, quien era un mar de lágrimas.- ¿Y ora tú? ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Chemaaaaaaa! -Se lanzó sobre el moreno, dándole pequeños golpecitos que no lastimaban a nadie, ante la expectante mirada de los dos norteamericanos restantes.- ¡No tuve party!

-Party? -Se emocionó Alfred, tirando todo el progreso que llevaban desde la mañana.- Where? When? Can I go?

Tras darle un jugo para que se calmara, el pecoso se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisita y les explicó que, desde que despertó, esperó que su mamá le llevara el desayuno especial de cumpleaños a la cama, pero sólo fue a decirle que se lavara y llevara su ropa sucia al cuarto de lavar, en lo que le recalentaba el desayuno, por que se despertó muy tarde.

-Nobody loves me! -Y rompió a llorar de nueva cuenta.- It's my party!

Y sufría con tal dolor, que el pequeño canadiense no tardó en unírsele.

-¡Eso es muy cruel! -El rubio de ojos violetas dejó a un lado los bloques de construcción para secarse las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.- Si mi hermano mayor Francis se olvidara de mi cumpleaños, me sentiría muy triste.

-Chispas, Ritchie, cuánto lo siento. -Le dijo a modo de consuelo Chema, recordándo cómo un par de años atrás, Antonio olvidó durante casi todo el día que era el cumpleaños del moreno, y lo despertó a las once de la noche con un pastel que aún tenía la etiqueta de la tienda, cantando desafinadamente las mañanitas.

Repentinamente, Alfred se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-What about Wellington? He loves you, ¿verdad?

Y esa pregunta sólo aumentó el sufrimiento del pequeño.

-I love Wellington. ¡Lo amo! ¡Pero él tampoco se acordó de mí!

-Pues no te apures, orita le llamo para que aprenda.

Para desgracia del mexicano, los nombres y números de la agenda no estaban en orden, y le era difícil entender la letra de su tutor, por lo que buscó en la sección con la letra W y marcó el único número que se halló.

-"_Pizzería **Wide Willy**, donde nuestras pizzas son tan amplias como su apetito, ¿puedo tomar su orden?_"

-¿Pizza? Yo quiero hablar con Wellington, es el cumpleaños de Ritchie y nadie lo ha festejado.

-"_Este no es el número de Wellington, pero podríamos mandarles unas pizzas para que celebren_."

-Bueeeno, pero a una le ponen mucho quesito, y si hacen de carne molida, pónganle queso amarillo, para que quede rica, y si traen de carne, que tenga los pedacitos chiquitos, sin chile.

-"_De acuerdo, las pizzas llegaran en 30 minutos, tengan un buen día y felicidades al cumpleañero_".

-Gracias. -Tras colgar, se volvió hacia Ritchie.- Pos Wellington no estaba, pero vamos a comer pizza.

-Wellington...

-Really? All right! -El rubio de ojos azules empezó a saltar por doquier.- I love birthday parties! Don't worry, Ritchie. Vamos a hacer una fiesta para ti solito, armaremos un castillo, jugaremos y comeremos pizza. Joseph tiene honey buns, podemos usarlos como si fueran de pastel.

-Thank you... Thank you! -Le agradeció a sus amigos, mientras secaba de nueva cuenta sus lágrimas.- Ojalá Wellington estuviera aquí.

Mientras los tres pequeños se organizaban recogiendo los juguetes y armando la "fiesta", Ritchie se puso a hojear la agenda telefónica, buscando con desesperación el nombre de Wellington, ya que se resistía a creer que incluso el pequeño de ojos grises se hubiera olvidado de él.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y reanudar su llanto, cuando encontró por casualidad, en la sección M de la agenda, dos palabras que hicieron renacer sus esperanzas, puesto que estaba escrito "_Mamá_" y "_Wellington_", y el número correspondiente, por lo que tomó el audicular, y siguiendo las indicaciones que les enseñara la maestra en clases, marcó el número.

-"_Está llamando a la casa de la familia Addams_..."

-Wellington's mommy!, Hola, soy Ritchie...

-"_No estamos en casa, así que deja tu nombre, mensaje y número de teléfono, y nos pondremos en contacto_".

-Today is my birthday, quería saber si se le olvidó a Wellington. Y si se le olvidó, no importa, yo siempe lo voy a querer, pero quería saber si quiere venir a mi fiesta...

En eso, se escuchó el sonido que se produce cuando se interrumpe la grabación, dado que alguien contestó en casa de los Addams.

-"_What do you want, you moron?_"

-Wellington! -El pecoso saltó de emoción, tirando algunas cosas de paso.- Wellington, if you forgot my birthday, it's ok, te perdono, pero quiero estar contigo, ask your mommy, vamos a hacer una fiesta, pero no me sentiré feliz sin ti.

-"_I won't_". -Y al escuchar el fuerte sollozo del californiano, el neoyorquino agregó.- "_No te festejaré nada hoy, espera a tu cumpleaños, you moron_".

No bien colgó el Addams, Ritchie dejó caer el auricular al suelo, llorando a todo pulmón.

-Ritchie, the party is ready, why are you crying? -Le preguntó Alfred con auténtica preocupación.- ¿No te gustó el pastel de honey buns?

-Wellington is not comin'! ¡Ya no me quiere!

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry... -Matthew se contagió, de nueva cuenta, de la tristeza del californiano, y lloró con él, uniéndose luego Alfred y Chema, atrayendo la atención de Antonio.

-¿Ritchie? -El español se inclinó para estar a la altura de los niños, concentrándose en su pupilo.- Chema, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué lloran todos?

-¡Nadie se acordó del cumpleaños de Ritchie!

-Not even Wellington!

-There is no party!

-Wellington!

Apenas procesó lo que le dijeron, Antonio empezó a reír a carcajadas, provocando que el grupo de infantes se le echara encima, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Esperen! Ritchie, tu cumpleaños no fue olvidado, cumples el día nueve, o sea mañana.

Y le tomó unos minutos a los niños procesarlo, mismo tiempo en el que un auto con un ruidoso claxon se estacionó frente a la casa.

-O sea... ¿Wellington no ha olvidado mi cumpleaños? ¡Lo sabía! -Llevó sus regordetas manos a las mejillas, que estaban totalmente sonrojadas, haciendo que sus pecas se notaran mucho más.- ¡Wellington me ama! ¡Wellington!

-¿O sea que sí habrá fiesta?

Mientras sucumbían a la euforia del momento, el ibérico fue a la puerta, ya que tocaron con insistencia.

-¿Diga?

Pizzas _**Wide Willy**_, siempre a tiempo, siempre las mejores. Tres pizzas jumbo, una de extra queso, una de hamburguesa con queso y una mexicana, sin chile...

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué significa esto?

-¡Llegó la pizza! -Todos empezaron a saltar, y el repartidor le extendió la cuenta a Antonio, quien no tuvo de otra que pagar.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela...

-Wellington! -Tan pronto la maestra dijo a los alumnos que celebrarían el cumpleaños de Ritchie, éste fue al área de descanso, donde el pequeño de ojos grises tomara su siesta.- ¿Verdad que me vas a cantar las mañanitas?

-Shut up, you moron! -Addams se cubrió con la cobijita, y luego de un momento sacó una cajita.- Happy birthday, now, leave me alone, moron!

-¡Yo también te amo, gracias! -Y le dio un besito en la cabeza.

**FIN** _de esta Chibi Aventura_.


End file.
